Kujyou Mansion
by Yukina Yume
Summary: Karin menempati sebuah mansion yang memiliki rumor aneh. Namun Karin tidak mempercayainya. Saat sore ia mengundang teman-temannya untuk menginap di mansionnya. Dan semua temannya menghilang tanpa jejak! / bad summary / collaboration between Yukina Yume and Matsumoto Shiro / Tiga author masuk / Mind to RnR? / Warning inside! / First multi-chap


"Mansion ini megah sekali, tapi kenapa disewa begitu murah?" tanya gadis berambut brunette dengan iris emerald itu sambil menatap mansion di depannya sambil memegang kunci yang sepertinya merupakan kunci dari pintu utama mansion tersebut.

"Hei!"

Baru saja gadis ini ingin membuka pintu mansion yang baru saja ia beli dengan harga yang sangat murah itu, ia dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis bersurai hitam legam dengan iris mata kecoklatan mirip Kagene Himeka *salah fandom*

"Um, kau siapa?" tanya gadis brunette ini, "Oh iya, watashi wa Hanazono Karin desu, yoroshikuu~"

"Ah... watashi wa Hinamori Meirin desu, yoroshiku ne," jawab gadis berambut hitam legam itu, lalu ia melihat mansion yang ditempati gadis bernama Karin tadi, "Kau tinggal di sini?" tanyanya.

"Iya," jawab Karin.

"Kau tidak takut akan rumor itu?" tanya Meirin.

"Hah? Rumor apa?" tanya Karin heran.

"Bahwa siapa yang tinggal di sini hidupnya tidak akan bertahan lebih dari dua jam," jawab Meirin.

"Hm? Memangnya ada yang tinggal di sini sebelum aku?" tanya Karin.

"Ada beberapa gadis yang tinggal di sini dan ada sebuah ruangan rahasia. Itulah yang selalu dicari oleh para gadis itu, namun sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun orang yang keluar dari mansion ini selain keluarga Kujyou itu," terang Meirin.

Mendengar itu, Karin sedikit bergidik ngeri, namun segera ia tepis itu semua. Sementara Meirin menatap ponselnya yang sepertinya baru saja bergetar.

"Um, Meirin pergi duluan ya? Jaa," ujar Meirin sambil berjalan ke rumahnya yang ternyata hanya berjarak dua rumah dari mansion yang ditempati Karin.

"Apa memang benar mansion ini seperti itu?" tanya Karin pada dirinya, "Dan ruangan rahasia itu ... apa?"

"Itu ruangan yang membuat para orang yang tinggal di mansion itu hilang tanpa jejak,"

Karin menoleh, mendapati gadis berambut hitam sedikit coklat dikuncir twintail dengan iris berwarna hitam. Plus jepitan beruang yang menjepit poninya sehingga tidak menutup matanya.

"Ah ... hajimemashite, watashi wa Kanagawa Hikari desu, douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ujar gadis yang bernama Kanagawa Hikari itu sambil berojigi.

"Hanazono Karin desu, yoroshiku," ujar Karin singkat.

"Ya, mengenai ruangan rahasia itu, sebenarnya katanya di keluarga Kujyou itu ada satu yang tinggal, yaitu putranya yang belum menikah," terang Hikari.

"Eh?" respon Karin.

"Lalu laki-laki ini membuat sebuah ruangan rahasia lengkap dengan perangkap yang hanya bisa dipecahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Dan juga katanya, siapa gadis yang bisa memasuki ruangannya itu, maka gadis itu akan menjadi istri dari laki-laki itu," lanjut Hikari.

"Oh begitu," ujar Karin.

"Mmm, nanti lagi ya? Hika harus pergi ke rumah Meirin-nee dulu, jaa," ujar Hikari sambil berlalu pergi.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan mempercayai hal itu," ujar Karin sambil memasuki mansionnya yang pintunya sudah ia buka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kujyou Mansion**

**Kamichama Karin ©Koge Donbo**

**AU, OOC, AR, collaboration between Yukina Yume and Matsumoto Shiro, just prolog for this chapter, and another warning**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Mystery and Romance**

**A fic for Kamichama Karin from Yukina Yume and Matsumoto Shiro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya selesai juga," ujar Karin sehabis membereskan semua barang-barang di tasnya, seperti baju, celana, lemari(?), pintu(?), kulkas(?), pantsu Meirin(?) #plakkkkk #dibom

Karin menatap sekeliling mansion yang ia tempati, lalu ia menghela napas. Dirinya merasa kesepian di mansion yang sebesar ini. Sangat kesepian.

"Huwaaaaa, ternyata sendirian itu tidak enak sekali!" seru Karin, lalu sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, "Bagaimana kalau aku undang Hinamori-san dan Kanagawa-san? Mungkin mereka bisa menemaniku untuk bermalam di sini, tapi nanti sajalah, sekarang aku ingin tidur siang dulu, sudah jam setengah tiga siang," timpalnya sampai merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa di ruang tengah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti apartemen, terdapat seorang laki-laki yang berambut pirang pucat tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang sepertinya sudah mulai lapuk dimakan usia.

Oh, bicara soal pemuda itu, sekarang pemuda itu kini tengah menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas yang sepertinya berukuran kertas folio, menandakan banyak sekali yang ditulis oleh pemuda ini seperti surat wasiat(?).

Lalu pemuda ini membuka lacinya menggunakan kunci yang setia berada di selipan sebuah buku miliknya diatas meja kerja yang ia pakai, memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam laci itu dan mengeluarkan empat lembar foto.

Keempat foto itu sama-sama menunjukkan gambar seorang gadis. Dan sama-sama wajah mereka ditutupi darah merah marun segar. Jika kalian mengecek darah itu lebih lanjut, darah itu memiliki gen yang berbeda satu sama lain. Atau bisa dikatakan itu darah mereka yang ditempelkan pemuda ini ke pemiliknya yang asli di foto itu.

Di belakang keempat foto itu terdapat dua huruf, kecuali yang foto terakhir yang hanya tertulis satu huruf. TH, YM, TR, dan A.

"Hanazono Karin ... korban kelimaku, apa dia akan menemukanku?" ujar pemuda itu, lalu ia berujar pelan, "Sebaiknya aku mengambil makanan gadis itu,"

Pemuda itu lalu keluar dari ruangannya, menonaktifkan semua perangkap yang ia buat. Lalu ia berjalan dengan berjinjit pelan menuruni tangga hingga ke lantai dasar, tempat Karin tidur dan letak dapur.

_**Gadis ini cantik juga **_batin pemuda itu dan langsung menampar pipinya pelan _**Apa yang kupikirkan sih?**_

Pemuda itu membuka lemari kayu itu dengan perlahan. Iris biru safirnya menatap sebungkus keripik kentang yang membuatnya tertarik untuk memakannya. Tangan pucatnya menggapai keripik kentang itu dan berhasil, lalu segera berjinjit lagi menuju ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoam ..." Karin terbangun dari tidurnya, mengucek-ngucek matanya perlahan, lalu ia menatap jam dinding di mansion itu, "Jam setengah lima, lama juga aku tidur, lebih baik aku mengambil snackku terlebih dahulu," ujar Karin sambil beranjak dari sofanya dan mengambil snack favoritnya.

Namun begitu terkejutnya Karin saat ia tidak melihat sebungkus keripik kentang favoritnya menghilang tanpa jejak. Karin lalu mengecek tempat-tempat di sekitar lemari itu, seperti kulkas, meja makan, dan lain-lain.

"Lho? Kemana keripik kentangku?" tanya Karin heran, lalu sesaat ia mematung saat mengingat ucapan dua teman tetangga barunya, "Berarti memang benar ada yang tinggal di sini," simpul Karin.

Karin menepuk keningnya sendiri, seakan ia baru teringat banyak hal. Ia belum mandi, belum makan siang—padahal ini sudah mau sore—ditambah lagi ia belum menjelajah satu mansion. Oh iya, tadi kan rencananya ia ingin mengundang dua tetangga barunya untuk menginap dua malam di rumahnya!

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu, lalu aku makan, keliling mansion ini, baru aku undang Kanagawa-san dan Hinamori-san," ujar Karin menyusun daftar kegiatannya.

Dengan sigap Karin langsung membawa pakaian gantinya dan peralatan mandinya menuju kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari dapur, posisinya tadi. Sekitar sepuluh menit, Karin sudah keluar dengan pakaian santainya yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Laparrr ... dari siang aku belum makan," ujar Karin, lalu sesaat ia tersentak, "Ah! Aku keliling ruangan ini saja dulu! Katanya di sini ada perpustakaan besar. Aneh kalau aku tidak mengetahui ruangan-ruangan di mansion yang kutempati ini! Kalau makan nanti aku bisa makan bersama dengan mereka, kalau mereka mau sih ... " ujarnya.

Karin pun berjalan mengelilingi lantai dasar. Ia mendapati dua ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruang tidur dengan futon yang telah disediakan dengan sendirinya. Lantai dasar sudah dicek, oke, lantai dua.

Lantai dua, Karin menemukan pintu yang ternyata adalah ruang musik. Di dalamnya semua berisi alat musik yang sangat lengkap. Karin menemukan kertas-kertas yang sudah berwarna kuning kecoklatan, dan ia menemukan satu kertas yang terlipat menjadi empat bagian.

"Ruangannya begitu gelap, sampai cahaya matahari tidak bisa masuk, dan ini kertas apa ya?" tanya Karin.

Rasa penasaran menghampiri Karin. Dengan perlahan Karin membuka lipatan kertas itu karena takut sobek dan ia lihat adalah ...

... denah mansion.

"Ah! Jadi aku tak perlu berkeliling mansion ini lagi! Tinggal lihat denah ini dan aku tak akan tersesat!" seru Karin sambil melipatnya lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana jeans miliknya, "Okee! Sekarang aku akan mengundang mereka!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jam lima sore," ujar Karin sambil menatap jam tangannya, "Um, setahuku rumah Hinamori-san dekat dari sini, dua rumah dariku," lanjutnya sambil mendorong gerbang mansion yang ia tempati dan berjalan keluar.

Seingat Karin, jarak rumah Meirin hanya dua rumah dari mansionnya. Karin berjalan pelan menuju rumah Meirin dengan firasatnya sebagai penentu arah.

Sesampainya Karin di 'rumah-yang-berjarak-dua-rumah-dari-mansionnya', Karin langsung mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Kriettt ...

"Iya? Eh! Hanazono-san!" seru gadis yang ternyata memang adalah Meirin, bukan 'putih-putih-wihihi(?)' #dibom

"Panggil saja aku Karin, Hinamori-san!" seru Karin.

"Panggil saja Meirin. Anggap saja kita sudah kenal lama," ujar Meirin.

"Ah baiklah Meirin ... -chan?" ujar Karin agak canggung.

"Ya! Seperti itu!" seru Meirin riang.

_**Sepertinya dia adalah orang yang periang**_ batin Karin.

"Emm ... ada tujuan apa Karin-chan datang ke sini?" tanya Meirin.

"Begini, aku ingin Meirin-chan menginap di mansion yang kutinggali. Aku kesepian," jawab Karin.

Mendengar itu, Meirin sedikit bergidik ngeri, "K-Kau yakin Ka-Karin-chan?" tanya Meirin ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa Meirin-chan?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Meirin hanya heran saja Karin-chan," jawab Meirin, "Kau masih hidup di mansion itu," lanjutnya.

"Hei! Meirin-chan pikir aku sudah pergi? Aku masih manusia, bukan roh!" tanya Karin lalu ia meyakinkan Meirin.

Mendengar itu, kepercayaan Meirin kepada rumor mansion yang Karin tempati berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang, "Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar ya, Meirin mau minta izin pada tou-san dan kalau seandainya boleh, Meirin mau menyusun perlengkapan menginapnya," ujar Meirin, "Ngomong-ngomong, Karin-chan mau masuk?"

"Tidak. Aku menunggu di sini saja," jawab Karin.

Karin bisa mendengar Meirin bercakap-cakap dengan ayahnya, lalu ia mendengar suara hentakan kaki yang semakin lama semakin kecil. Tak lama kemudian, Meirin sudah membawa perlengkapan menginap di mansion Karin.

"Um! Ajak Hika dan Hana-nee ya?" tanya Meirin.

"Hana-nee? Dia siapa?" tanya Karin.

"Hayashi Hana. Dia kakak kelas Meirin dan Hika," ujar Meirin.

"Owh ..." respon Karin, lalu ia menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kenapa Karin-chan?" tanya Meirin heran.

"Um ... aku tidak tahu rumah Kanagawa-san, hehe," jawab Karin.

Meirin facepalm _**Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?**_ batinnya, "Kalau kau ingin tahu, rumah Hika di sana," ujar Meirin sambil menunjuk rumah bercat putih dikelilingi pohon apel, "Dan rumah Hana-nee di sebelah rumah Hika," ujar Meirin lalu menunjuk rumah bercat hijau di sebelah rumah Hikari.

"Arigatou atas informasinya Meirin-chan!" seru Karin dan dibalas senyuman oleh Meirin _**Ugh, Meirin-chan cantik juga, aku bisa kalah nih!**_ batin Karin.

"Douita! Sekarang kita jalan yuk!" seru Meirin.

Baru saja Karin dan Meirin berjalan, mereka melihat Hikari yang keluar malam-malam.

"Hika! Hana-nee!" seru Meirin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Meirin-nee!" seru Hikari, "Konbanwa! Eh, ada Hanazono-san juga ya,"

"Panggil saja aku Karin, Kana—"

"Panggil aku Hikari! Tapi kau bisa panggil aku dengan sebutan Hika," potong Hikari dengan cepat, lalu ia menatap Meirin, "Nee Meirin-nee, kenapa Meirin-nee membawa barang yang banyak seperti itu?" tanya Hikari.

"Meirin diundang Karin untuk menginap di mansionnya! Ternyata rumor itu hanyalah mitos lama!" seru Meirin riang.

"Hah? Benarkah?" tanya Hikari agak ragu.

"Iya! Buktinya Karin-chan ada sampai sekarang!" seru Meirin.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar ya! Bagaimana kita undang Karasuma bersaudara dan Micchi?" tanya Hikari.

"Ide bagus! Karin-chan, kau tunggu di sini, biar aku yang undang mereka berempat!" seru Meirin sambil pergi meninggalkan Karin, sementara Hikari sudah masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata megah juga yaa ..." komentar seorang pemuda berambut caramel dengan iris heterochromia, Nishikiori Michiru, atau akrab dipanggil Micchi.

"Kau ini seperti tidak pernah melihat mansion saja," ujar pria yang satunya, Karasuma Kirio.

"Nii-chan menyindirku, aku kan belum pernah melihat mansion," ujar Kirika, adik kembarnya Kirio.

"Mansionnya ternyata bagus ne, Hana tidak percaya," komentar Hana.

"Perkenalannya tadi sudah kan?" tanya Meirin yang dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu ... IT'S TIME FOR THE PARTY!" seru Karin heboh sendiri.

"Karin ... kami harus membereskan barang kami terlebih dahulu," ujar Hikari sweatdrop sendiri.

"A—"

"Makanya, beresin dari tadi, asyik ngerumpi mulu," ujar Kirio yang ternyata sudah membereskan perlengkapannya bersama Micchi dan Kirika.

"Biar aku yang bereskan," ujar Kirika sambil membawa koper Meirin dan Hikari.

"Arigatou," ujar Meirin dan Hikari kompak.

"Emm, kalian kalau mau makan, mau apa terserah ya? Aku mau ke kamar dulu, mau menyiapkan futonnya," ujar Karin sambil memasuki kamar yang akan ditempati dirinya dan anggota perempuan lainnya.

"Oh hai Karin, ada apa?" tanya Kirika yang ternyata masih membereskan perlengkapan milik Hikari yang hampir selesai, sementara milik Meirin sudah ia bereskan.

"Aku hanya ingin membereskan futon untuk kita tidur nanti," jawab Karin.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya," ujar Kirika setelah selesai membereskan perlengkapan Hikari dan Meirin.

"Baiklah," ujar Karin sambil membuka gulungan futon, sementara Kirika sudah keluar dari ruangan.

Di dalam kamar itu, Karin bisa mendengar suara televisi yang dibuka dengan volume yang besar, bunyi gelas yang berantukan dengan gelas lainnya seperti bersulang, dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun begitu terkejutnya Karin saat ia keluar dari kamar untuk perempuan. Ia tak menemukan satupun temannya di ruang tengah itu. Televisi masih menyala dengan suara besar yang langsung dimatikan oleh sang pemilik (sementara) mansion.

"Meirin-chan! Hika! Hana-nee! Kirio! Kirika! Micchi!" seru Karin memanggil nama teman-temannya, namun tidak ada jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

(Kejadian sebelum menghilangnya Meirin dkk.)

"Yosha! Bersulang Kirio!"

"Yeay! Micchi!"

"Kirika, jangan buka volume sebesar itu dong!"

"Ano... aku pergi mengambil minuman dulu ya!"

"Baiklah Hika! Kami ikutt!"

"Aku juga, aku sudah kehausan dari tadi,"

Mereka berenam menghentikan kegiatan berpestanya terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil minuman di kulkas. Sebelumnya Karin juga sudah memberi izin.

"Ahh, segarnya," ujar Kirio.

"Minumannya enak, ne ..." komentar Hana.

"Minna, sejak kapan lorong itu ada?" tanya Meirin sambil menunjuk sebuah lorong yang tepat berada di hadapan mereka.

"Coba kita masuk," ujar Hikari.

Mereka berenam memasuki lorong tersebut, namun saat mereka sudah masuk, jalan masuk mereka menuju dapur menghilang.

"Huwaaaaa, Meirin takut gelap!" seru Meirin.

"Ada yang bawa senter, handphone, atau barang yang bisa mengeluarkan cahaya?" tanya Micchi yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, saatnya untuk menyembunyikan kalian,"

"Siapa itu?!" tanya Kirio.

Namun terlambat, kesadaran mereka hilang dimakan kegelapan sebelum mereka melihat sosok yang menjebak mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaaa, kalian semua kemana?!" tanya Karin histeris dan memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Saat Karin menuju dapur, ia melihat enam kaleng minuman kosong yang berada di atas meja makan. Karin pun meneguk gelas air putih yang sudah diambilnya tadi.

"Jadi mereka menghilang di sini ya? Dan di sini tidak ada petunjuk untuk menemukan mere—"

Ucapan Karin terpotong saat dirinya melihat sebuah amplop surat yang berada di bawah salah satu kaleng kosong yang diminum temannya.

"Surat apa ini?" tanya Karin sambil membuka amplop surat itu.

_**Tempat dimana kau bisa menemukan jendela dunia**_

_**Berisi tentang sejarah tua yang berada di K-4**_

_**Melihat keperakan yang mengkilau dengan emas di sekelilingnya.**_

_**Dan kau akan menemukan kode untuk menemukan temanmu.**_

_**-XX-**_

"SIAPA INI?! DAN APA-APAAN INI SEMUA?!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N :

Yuki : Minnaaaa! Ini fic MC pertama Yuki! #digamparpakebuku

Shiro : Ini fic kita, bakaneue!

Yuki : Ouch, sakit baka ...

Shiro : Yeay minna! Dari klu di atas, apa kalian tahu siapa yang akan ditemukan terlebih dahulu?

Yuki : Kalian bisa menebaknya di kotak review~

Shiro : Apa kalian tahu dimana tempat pertama yang merupakan kode tersembunyinya salah satu teman Karin?

Yuki : Mungkin kalau kalian perhatikan baik-baik, alurnya sedikit cepat dan agak menggantung bukan? Salahkan Shiro yang menyuruh Yuki untuk berpikir terus, akhirnya jadi begini deh.

Shiro : Yosha minna! Berikut ini adalah BTS (Behind The Story) saat kami membuat fic kami!

Yuki : Kalau ngga mau baca, bisa di-scroll saja, oke?

Shiro : Dan jika mau review, semuanya kami tampung! Kritik, saran, pendapat, bahkan flame pun kami terima!

Yuki : Kami cuman mau minta pendapat bagaimana visualisasi fic ini. Bagus? Jelek? Atau apa? Pokoknya tuangkan semua pendapat kalian dalam revieww~

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BTS Part 1 : Tempat~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yuki : Shiro! Tempatnya dimana ya? Mansion? Hotel? Rumah sakit? Atau apa?

Shiro : Ah! Itu udah membosankan banget!

Yuki : Lah, jadi? Maunya dimana?

Shiro : Di kuburan.

Yuki : *geleng-gelengin kepala* Mau cari mati ya, eh?

Shiro : Nggak sih, cuman biar greget aja.

Yuki : Ya sudah, kini Yuki serius! Maunya dimana?

Shiro : Di mansion aja deh.

Yuki : Oke! Mansion!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BTS Part 2 : Meirin dan 'Putih-putih-hihihi(?)'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yuki : _**"Kau tidak takut akan rumor itu?" tanya Meirin.**_

Shiro : _**"Hah? Rumor apa?" tanya Karin heran.**_

Yuki : _**"Bahwa siapa yang tinggal di sini hidupnya tidak akan bertahan lebih dari dua jam," jawab Meirin.**_

Shiro : _**"Hm? Memangnya ada yang tinggal di sini sebelum aku?" tanya Karin.**_

Yuki : _**"Ada beberapa gadis yang tinggal di sini dan ada sebuah ruangan rahasia. Itulah yang selalu dicari oleh para gadis itu, namun sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun orang yang keluar dari mansion ini selain keluarga Kujyou itu," terang Meirin.**_

Shiro : _**"Hah? Tidak ada yang keluar?" tanya Karin.**_

Yuki : _**"Ada sih, itu 'putih-putih-hihihi'," jawab Meirin.**_

Shiro : _**Tiba-tiba keluar sosok yang melayang menembus pintu mansion Karin, "Cilukba!"**_

Yuki : _**"MAMIIIIIII!" seru Karin dan Meirin sambil ngacir entah kemana.**_

Shiro : Onee-chan, scene 'putih-putih-hihihi' nggak usah disertakan ya?

Yuki : I-Iya ... *merinding sendiri*

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BTS Part 3 : Ketahuan~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yuki :Gadis ini cantik juga batin_** pemuda itu dan langsung menampar pipinya pelan **_Apa yang kupikirkan sih?

Shiro : _**Pemuda itu membuka lemari kayu itu dengan perlahan. Iris biru safirnya menatap sebungkus keripik kentang yang membuatnya tertarik untuk memakannya. Tangan pucatnya menggapai keripik kentang itu dan berhasil, lalu segera berjinjit lagi menuju ruangannya.**_

_**Tap!**_

_**"Mau ... pergi ... kemana ... kau?" tanya Karin yang ternyata terbangun dengan aura suram.**_

Yuki :_** "Aku ingin mengejar kecoa yang makan tikusku," ujar pemuda itu asal.**_

Shiro :_** "Lalu kenapa kau mengambil snackku?" tanya Karin masih dengan aura suramnya.**_

Yuki : _**"Aku dengar kecoa itu suka kripik kentang," jawab pemuda itu asal (lagi).**_

Shiro : Onee-chan, ini sudah melenceng. Gak seru kalau pemudanya udah ketahuan.

Yuki : Oh oke *delete scenes*

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BTS Part 4 : Pantsu(?)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yuki : Kirio mau dibuat hentai tidak?

Shiro : Hah? Gimana tuh jadinya?

Yuki : _**Di scenes yang ini**_

_**"Ternyata megah juga yaa ..." komentar seorang pemuda berambut caramel dengan iris heterochromia, Nishikiori Michiru, atau akrab dipanggil Micchi.**_

_**"Kau ini seperti tidak pernah melihat mansion saja," ujar pria yang satunya, Karasuma Kirio, sambil memegangi pantsu Meirin yang ia colong dari koper Meirin yang entah kenapa tidak disadari oleh sang empunya.**_

_**Meirin yang melihatnya langsung mengeluarkan bomnya. Sementara Hikari, Hana, dan Kirika keluar dari mansion karena takut perang bom akan terjadi. Tak lupa Karin ditarik oleh Micchi.**_

_**"A-Ada apa?" tanya Karin ketika ia sudah berada di luar mansion yang ia tempati bersama keempat temannya.**_

_**"MATI KAU KIRIO!"**_

_**Duarrrrr!**_

_**"*sweatdrop*"**_

_**"Mansionku ..."**_

_**"*cengo*"**_

_**"*speechless*"**_

_**"*jawdrop*"**_

Shiro : *langsung geleng-geleng* TAK PERLU DITULIS!

Yuki : Oh, oke-oke ...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BTS Part 5 : Teka-teki**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shiro : Teka-tekinya yang bagus yang gimana ya?

Yuki : Udahhh, yang pertama kali ditemuin yang gampang dulu kodenya, lalu yang pertama kali ditemuin Karin itu dikasih kode ini.

Shiro : Ano ... ini tidak akan gaje kan?

Yuki : Karena ini mystery romance, maka no humor untuk fic ini!

Shiro : Nee-chan yakin?

Yuki : Sudah ah, banyak nanya kau.

Shiro : APAAN SIH?! MATI SAJA KAU DITERKAM SINGA!

Yuki : KAU ITU YANG APAAN?! BANYAK TANYA! MATI SAJA KAU DIPATUK ULAR!

Shiro : MATI SAJA KAU DIKENTUTI RAKUN!

Yuki : MATI SAJA KAU DISENGAT LEBAH!

Shiro + Yuki : *gebuk-gebukan gegara kode pertama*

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Keep or Delete?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
